Eve (Supernatural)
Eve was an ancient creature who was imprisoned in Purgatory long ago by God for an unknown purpose. She is the secondary antagonist of season 6 of the horror TV series Supernatural. She was portrayed by Julia Maxwell. Biography Eve was known as the "Mother of All Monsters", and was extremely ancient and powerful. All types of monster, such as Vampires, Werewolves, Dragons, Shapeshifters, Wendigo, and Kitsunes were created by her. Being older than the eldest races (angels and souls) she could know their weaknesses and neutralize them, such as when Castiel lost his powers when he was near her. She herself created the Alphas, the first, and the most powerful of all monster, who went on to create the majority of their races. It is unknown of her relation to the Leviathans, yet the Leviathan possessing Edgar described her as a "whore" and unworthy of being related to the Leviathans. The Leviathans hated every other creature, including Eve, but due to certain similarities Eve may be a relation of theirs. Fury Wanting to access the untapped power of Purgatory's souls, the demon Crowley began kidnapping and torturing monsters trying to find it, this act angered Eve, as she was mother of all monsters, furious, she began planning to escape Purgatory, and telepathically contacted her Children ordering them to prepare for her arrival, by swelling there numbers. Thus causing monster activity to hit the roof, and several long-dormant monsters to return to the limelight. Release In 2011, Dragons had assumed human form, thanks to Eve, and were abducting young women and holding them hostage in sewers, and this called the attention of Sam Winchester, and Dean Winchester who went into the sewers to investigate and found the Dragons inside. Dean wounded one and killed another with a Dragon-killing sword (a sword forged in dragons blood, the only weapon that could cut the skin of a dragon), and the others flew off. Later on, the other Dragons chose the sacrifice to free Eve, and bought the female sacrifice to a cliff, and recited a Latin incantation to crack open a portal to Purgatory. Once the portal was open, they threw the girl in, who ended up possessed by Eve, the Mother of All Monsters, who rose out of the pit and told her Dragons to begin a war to eradicate humans. On Earth Manifested in her human vessel, Eve set about seducing many human males, as her host was attractive. She first seduced a truck driver and told him all human religions were lies and said it was foolish that humans were waiting for the Apocalypse when it had already come and gone and they hadn't even noticed. Eve ridiculed the driver's faith in God and Jesus and then unleashed a creature unto him, a Khan Worm, which possessed him and made him kill his wife, for which he was arrested. This again called Sam and Dean's attention and the driver had no memory of why he had done such a thing. Later, Eve met two young men, one of whom was attracted to her, saying that Heaven must've lost an angel. Eve stroked his face and turned him into a monster. Eve then walks into a bar. She was greeted by two men who asked if she was OK because she looked lost and had blood on her dress. Eve said yes, it is blood, and the man asked if she was really alright. She went up to him and kissed him, at the same time infecting him with monster DNA. The man's friend asked for them to leave but his friend attacked him, biting his throat out, and Eve had now built up an army of monster-people, who all began biting each other and attacking, and Eve had locked the doors so escape was impossible. Eve sat back and watched the humans slaughter one another and smiled as she had a drink. Sam and Dean tracked Eve down to the bar where she was plotting, having posed as a waitress, and were attacked and subdued by her monsters. Eve was so strong that she even stripped the angel Castiel of his powers. To make a point on motherhood, and mothers love Eve took the form of the Winchesters own mother Mary, to make them drop their guard. Furious, Dean told her that they did not work with monsters, and said: "Bite me, bitch." Eve agreed and bit him, but Dean had not come unprepared, earlier on, using Castiel's powers, he and Sam had traveled back to the 1860s and there killed a Phoenix, and gotten its ashes; Phoenix ash being Eve's only weakness. Although he used most of the ash to make shotgun shells, Dean secretly swallowed some with whiskey, so the phoenix ash was in his bloodstream. This acted killed her, and her body rapidly deteriorated into black slime, leaving just a shallow corpse. Eve's body was later taken by Crowley's demons, who then performed an autopsy of the body, revealing heavy alterations to the host body, which included several hundreds of monster eggs, that she was carrying in her womb. Legacy Eve lingered on in Season 7 in the series, when Edgar, Dick Roman's right-hand man, discussed mortal combat with their enemies, the vampires. The Alpha Vampire said he was the son of Eve, and which the Leviathan said "Barely. A slut, not worthy of us. I knew Eve, and, frankly, your mummy was a whore." The vampire chief was furious and attacked, but the stronger Leviathan beat him down, Sam decapitated the Leviathan and incapacitated him, thus saving the Alpha. Powers and Abilities Powers To manifest on Earth, Eve required the use of a vessel, specifically a virgin female. Her true face can be seen through the use of cameras, where it appears quite decrepit and rotted; cameras may have difficulty recording her and the screen may be disrupted by static. Her presence within a host body alters its physiology, causing it to continuously produce monster eggs even after the expulsion of Eve's essence and physical death of the host. Similar to the Leviathan, Eve has black blood, although her blood is less thick and more watery. *'Immortality:' Eve was immortal and could not die of disease or old age. She referred to herself as being older than even the angels. *'Invulnerability:' Eve was presumed to be immune to most forms of conventional harm and the only documented method for harming her was with the ashes of a phoenix. *'Regeneration:' Eve can evidently regenerate from damage sustained on her body. When she took over her vessel and was released from Purgatory, Eve's arms and legs were covered in severe burns, however she later reappeared completely restored. *'Superhuman Strength:' Eve possessed a measure of superhuman strength, seen when she ripped off the lock and handles from a door to prevent her future victims from escaping. She was self-assured enough to claim that she would take care of the demon Crowley if she was to find him. *'Superhuman Speed:' Eve could evidently move at inhuman speeds. She displayed this by instantly running behind Dean while having been talking to him face to face less than a second before and when she appeared out of nowhere behind a truck driver. *'Heightened Senses:' Eve's senses were superhumanly acute, seeing as she managed to realize that Dean and Sam had imbued their shotguns with ammunition laced with phoenix ash by simply smelling the barrels of their weapons. *'Advanced Biokinesis:' Eve's signature ability was her production of unique supernatural chemical formulas, with which she could to turn humans into monsters — vampires, ghouls, werewolves and the like. She could even create new monster species by means of experimentation. However, she apparently needed to perfect this ability when attempting to produce a new kind of monster, seeing as how a number of her creations died prematurely before she eventually succeeded in building what she deemed "the perfect beast" and she dismissed these failures as "beta tests." Eve seemed to require physical contact (e.g a bite, a kiss, or even a gentle touch) in order to induce such changes in individuals herself. **'Conversion:' As a side effect of her conversion, the souls of Eve's victims were altered and when they die their soul goes to neither Heaven nor Hell, but instead is redirected straight to Purgatory. **'Monster Birthing:' The womb of Eve's vessel was biologically altered to continuously produce and incubate hundreds, if not thousands, of monster eggs, even after the death of both Eve and the host. Eve could release her creations through her mouth. **'Psychic Connection to Monsters:' All of Eve's creations and their own progeny were psychically connected to her, and she could use this link to to send them messages and forcibly compel them to do her bidding, even while imprisoned in Purgatory. She in turn sees through the eyes of all monsters, hears what they hear, and knows what they know; Lenore compared it to being like a video camera for Eve. Even after Eve's demise, monsters are apparently still bonded to her vessel's cerebral cortex, as when Crowley inserted an electric probe into her head, a nearby restrained vampire reacted in agony. Due to being created by Eve directly, her firstborns bear a stronger psychic connection to her. *'Shapeshifting:' Eve could instantaneously modulate her form at will. At one point, she modified her vessel's appearance to look and sound exactly like Mary Winchester. *'Flight:' Once she took her vessel, she rose out from the depths Purgatory. *'Possession:' To once again walk the Earth, Eve required the use a vessel and that vessel apparently had to be a virgin girl. Her presence within a host body also altered its physiology (i.e. black blood and a highly mutated womb). *'Angelic Power Negation:' Due to her advanced age and knowledge over an angel's inner mechanisms, Eve was able to block high-ranking angelic beings from accessing their powers by 'unplugging' them as shown when she negated Castiel's abilities through her mere presence. *'Supernatural Concealment:' Eve was able to conceal her presence from the watch of Castiel and any other angel. Thus the Winchester brothers and their allies had to rely on the willing testimony of a monster ally to know her whereabouts. Weaknesses *'Phoenix Ash:' Lore states that the "ashes of a Phoenix can burn the Mother". The reason for this is because the phoenix are akin to cancer for Eve; the progenitor of the phoenix race was born from her body, but it was toxic to her and she cast it out. This was later proven after Eve unintentionally ingested phoenix ash, and it ultimately killed Eve and, presumably, banished her essence back to Purgatory. Trivia *According to Andrew Dabb in Supernatural: The Official Companion Season 6, the phoenix is like a cancer. It was born from Eve's body but it's toxic to her. She cast it out, and they are hated by all monsters because they are poisonous to their mother. The phoenix and its descendants have therefore been on the run for thousands of years. *In Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting, Dr. Visyak wrote that the dragon-killing swords were forged with the blood of Hypolyes, a dragon who willingly sacrificed his life to help Eve, who realized her dragons were so powerful that they could destroy the rest of the monsters. Category:Evil from the Past Category:Female Category:Evil Creator Category:Supernatural Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Elderly Category:Possessor Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Vengeful Category:Man-Eaters Category:Warlords Category:Mastermind Category:Neutral Evil Category:Enigmatic Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Misanthropes Category:Immortals Category:Monsters Category:Charismatic Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Paranormal Category:Horror Villains Category:Parents Category:Military Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Nihilists Category:Humanoid Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Protective Category:Strategic Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Damned Souls Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Monster Master Category:Provoker Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deal Makers Category:Affably Evil Category:Successful Category:Obsessed Category:Femme Fatale Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Category:Dark Forms Category:Deities Category:Death Gods